A Summer to Remember
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Awesomeness. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Hi.. It's Hermionelovee! ;) This is a story... I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with it. But it's going to be pure awesomeness. So, keep on reading and you can help me decide what to do with this summer... :) My kind of tentative plan is to make this a sort of reader chosen fic. So... maybe one chapter I'll give you choices and you guys get the choice of how I proceed or maybe I'll ask you to give me an idea for the next chapter and I'll take the first-or best- one. It'll be fun right? **

**It will be told from the point of view from Annabeth Chase. Percabeth. DUHH. **

I stepped into the camp and felt something different. I've always came to camp a few days early, so things were quiet and still. There was a silent wind blowing through the trees as I slowly ambled my way up to the Athena cabin. I opened the door and saw that no one was back yet and smiled knowingly. People would probably come later this year, their parents will cling to them, say they just got them back, but in the end they will lose the fight because demigods belong here.

Last summer the world had crumbled and we had fought. In the end our loses weren't great in numbers, but injuries were high... including my own when I took a knife for Percy, knowing he was in grave danger. Later I found out that if I wouldn't have done that, Percy Jackson wouldn't be alive right now. He was almost stabbed in his Achilles Heal... his only weak spot. He almost died by one knife to the small of his back, but I, sensing he was in danger, took the knife for him. When he told me the that he would've died.. I had mixed feelings. I was terrified, although crisis was averted. I was deathly angry at the person who almost killed him, but most of all I felt a searing love running through my body for the boy who stood before me.

Once my things were in order (clothes folded neatly in their places, books stacked on the shelf over my bunk, designs spread lovingly on the desk) I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, wondering when Percy would get here. I spent most of the school year in New York, mostly being homeschooled by Sally with Percy and working in Olympous, but toward the end of the school year I left and went to visit my dad. Things were the same and now I was just glad to be back at camp. I also couldn't wait to be back with Percy. After spending all day every day with a person for up to seven months even a month away from that person seems like a lifetime.

I grabbed a book off the shelf and opened the door, walking slowly past the owl that was perched on a post outside the cabin. For a moment I stood there watching it... it's majestic eyes stared at me, burning holes into my own. Those eyes were grey and stormy like rain clouds before a thunderstorm. Those eyes were ferocious like a cat about to pounce. They were my eyes.

With a loud, happy sign I hopped down the last of the steps and walked off toward the forest, past the edge of camp half blood. As I roamed the grounds I felt a sense of belonging that could never really be filled by anything else. This place was my home.

I found myself approaching the dock and smiled. I sat down on the edge of the dock and sat the book down on the wood beside me. With a smile I let my hair down, letting it blow in the light breeze skimming off the water. My eyes ran over the book (written in Greek of course) and I could feel someone watching me. After nearly 17 years of having Athena watch over me I thought nothing of it.

I could feel the wind running over my hair and pushing it into my eyes, but for once I didn't care. I let my hair roam free and wild across my back. I could feel summer beginning in one huge leap. I could feel my body registering the fact that I was back in the place I belong. I could feel everything in those moments. Being so close to the water, I could even feel Percy with me. I could feel Percy's body right beside mine, holding my hand. I could feel the love and devotion I could always feel in his presence. I could feel his eyes on my face as he watched me read. I could feel the strength pulsing through his veins from the power of the water.

"Percy." I exhailed, looking up from the book and staring out past the water.

"Yes?" The voice came from behind me and my head jerked up. I turned around so fast I could've gotten whip lash, but I didn't care. Percy was standing on the end of the dock staring at me.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" I half screamed, standing up, pushing the book away, and running to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around. I beamed at him. "You're early."

"You're late." He muttered, tracing my lips with his fingers.

"Am I?" I asked, pushing his dark hair from his eyes.

"I got here yesterday.. I knew you came early. I wanted to see you." His words made my heart swell and I let a whimper fall from my lips.

"Percy.." I mumbled, barely coherent.

"Annabeth." He said, pulling me closer. My breath came out as huff, because he had jerked me forward. I suddenly felt like the world was right.. as if everything I needed was within my grasp. I held Percy tighter. "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you, Percy." I muttered, pulling him down so I could kiss him.

"A month is a long time." Percy grumbled against my hair. "I am never letting you leave again."

"I'm never leaving again... unless I can take you with me." It was barely a whisper.

"I'll go where ever you go." He promised, kissing my forehead.

"You better... Seaweed Brain." I said, punching him in the arm.

"I will." His voice was serious, yet light as the wind.

I pulled his face down to mine again, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I really missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I guess I missed you, too, Wise Girl." He mumbled, laughing at the expression that crossed my face.

"You know you did." I told him, pulling away from him.

"I do?" He asked innocently, as I skirted back over to my book.

I picked it up then walked back to the end of the dock where Percy was standing smiling at me. "Yes. You do."

"Oh... well! I do." He said, smiling coyly at me. I rolled my eyes at him before turning and walking away. I was a few feet away when his arms wrapped around my waist and he whispered in my ear, "Annabeth Chase you will never be able to understand how much I missed you when you were gone."

**Choices for next update:**

**A) A chapter full of people coming back to camp and the reunion of old friends.**

**B) A romantical chapter of some sort.**

**If you have something better... you know what to do. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEy guys. I don't feel like waiting for more reviews and it seems like I've got a large majority... so I'm going to start this chapter. **

**1'4. I only got 5 votes though and I know we can do better than that. **

**So, as you guys decided, here is choice B (a romantical chapter). **

The camp was empty... nearly. I woke up the next day to an empty cabin to the sound of birds singing outside. On a normal day you couldn't hear their songs through the maddness of camp, but today it was just Percy and I.

Last night at dinner Chiron approached us. I was sitting at Percy's table when Chiron trotted up to us. He smiled. "Well, hello, Percy, Annabeth." He laughed. "Annabeth, shouldn't you be at the Athena table?"

I tilted my head to the side, frowning. Is that really necessary, Chiron? Percy and I are the only two at Camp!"

"I suppose you are right." He said, nodding his head.

"Chiron, where's Dionysus?" Percy asked from my side.

"He went to Olympus for a few days. He has some things to sort out with the other gods."

"So are you running things until he gets back?" I asked him, raising an eye brown in his direction, acknowledging that he runs things even when Dionysus is here.

"Actully, I have to leave tonight. I came to ask if you two would take care of things while I'm gone."

"Oh, sure, we'll take care of things here." Percy chipped in from my side.

"Where are you going, Chiron?" I asked, glancing at Percy.

"There's another special case out there that I need to check on." He said, nodding at Percy for only a moment. "So, you'll watch things?"

"Yes. We'll take care of it." I told him.

He smiled at me before turning away. "Thanks." He mumbled as her turned away, but then turned back to us. "Have fun, you two."

A knock on the door pulled me from the memory. "Come on in, Percy." I called, pushing the hair from my eyes.

Seconds later Percy was standing in the door, smiling over at me. His hair was tousled from sleep and he was in jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Even from here his sea green eyes burned holes in my own stormy grey eyes. "I'm so sure about this." He mumbled, eyes wide and tempting.

"About what?" I asked, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Being in the Athena cabin.." He mumbled as I pulled lips down to mine.

"Shh.. we aren't doing doing anything wrong." I whispered against his lips. I kissed him lightly and he whimpered.

"I think your mother would disagree.." He said with a sigh.

I cupped his face with my hands. "Shh.. shut up." I whispered to him, edging toward the door. "I won't let her hurt you.."

"Yes.. you a mere mortal can keep your goddess mother from smiting me..." He groaned against my lips.

I pulled away and growled at him. "Mere mortal? That hurts."

"Sorry, Wise Girl." He mumbled, taking my hand and pulling me to the door. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe." I said, smirking at him.

"Percy Jackson." I growled at him. He was standing a few feet away from me, facing away and looking off past the cliff he as seconds away from diving from. "You are being an idiot." I told him and his face turned to me with a smirk.

"Maybe." He muttered, letting one foot dangle over the cliff.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked him, but he just laughed evilly looking just past my shoulder.

"I'm the son of Poesidon, Annatbeth. That's water." He muttered, reaching back for my hand. "You know it would be fun."

"Percy, no!" I called as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the cliff.

"I wouldn't let you get hurt. You know that."

"This is crazy Percy."

"Have a little faith, Annabeth. I won't let you fall."

"You won't?"

"No."

"Then lets not let you fall either." I said, pulling him backward.

"Annabeth! Come on... have a little fun, Wise Girl." He begged.

"I would if that fun didn't involve falling to my death."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"On purpose"

"At all."

"Percy.."

"Give me your hand." He reached out and pulled my hand, grabbing it and turning back to the cliff. "On the count of three." He turned and smiled at me before starting counting. "One, two, three!" We jumped off the cliff and Percy's hand was all I had, but I didn't care. I clung to his hand and let myself fall, loving the rush of adrenaline.

"Percy!" I was screaming. I didn't care.

The sound of our bodies hitting the water came with a loud smack and Percy pulling my body into his to absorb our impact. He held me and we were suddenly in a huge underwater air bubble.

"See... you didn't die." He muttered, pushing the hair back from my eyes.

"I guess I didn't.." I muttered. "That was still really stupid... we could've died.. if you were normal.." I whispered back at him.

"Oh, wow, Annabeth. That was cold." He said, pretending to be mad.

"Percy." I muttered nearly silently.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you.." He whispered back.

"Then... get us out of the water.."

"Why...?"

"It's time for dinner.."

"Oh cool food!"

Soon enough we were sitting at the Poseidon table, eating a quiet dinner. "You know what feels weird?" He asked me from across the table.

"What?" I asked, although I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's so vacant here.. as if the people just disappeared."

I looked at him closely, a small smile stretched across my lips. "I... Percy. I can't believe you came early.. left your mom and came here early just to be with me."

"All I can say is that I'm in love with you Annabeth Chase." He said back, eyes roaming over me.

"You...are absolutely perfect." I muttered back, standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, hopping up.

"I don't know.." I glanced at the sky and smiled. "Lets go down to the beach."

The sun fell behind the horizon and I snuggled into Percy's chest. "I can't believe we're in charge." Percy muttered against my hair.

"Yeah... I guess we really should go to bed.." I grumbled, but simply pulled him closer to me.

"Yeah.. we should." He mumbled.

I groaned and stood up, pulling him to his feet. I pulled him by his hand to the Poseidon cabin were I stood outside, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So.. Percy.. can I come in?" I asked him, playfully.

"Yes." He opened the door and pulled me inside. I grabbed his waist and brought it closer to mine, pressing my lips against his. My hands ran through his hair and felt my body drifting over to the bunk in the corner. Soon enough I had pushed him down on the bed and kissing him again. He didn't resist, although he seemed extremely surprised. He kissed me, his body pushing against me and I thought I could easily give up right then. I could just never stop kissing him, but I knew I had to so I sighed and pulled away. I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, Percy.. can I stay?"

He chuckled. "Forever."

**I know, I know! That wasn't a "crazy make out section", but I didn't really think it would go with the ... place I am in the story. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway though. :) **

**So... for the next update.. you guys tell me what you want. :) Oh.. and I don't think I'm going to update until I get ten reviews.. Ten people put this story on story alert.. so that should work out! So, review, tell me what you want for the next chapter, and I'll probably put everything you guys say together to make a freaking awesome chapter.. So.. REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You all have done well. I'm proud. I got 13 reviews for that chapter. You did so well in fact that I think I'm going to up the reviews I want before posting chapter four... *evil smile* we'll get to that later though. Some of you guys fed me some awesome ideas that really got me exited. :) So I will get on with the chapter now...**

**Annabeth's Head:**

"Hey Percy! Wake up, man! Let us in!" Someone (Grover?) said from outside.

Aw... crap.

"Oh, just open the door!" Someone else (could it be? Thrillia?) growled.

Hades.

"Oh my gods." Three voices said in unison.

Cringing, I looked up. Grover was standing there all half goat, laughing his head off. Thrilia was standing beside Grover, eyes wide, smirking. Nico was in front of them, chuckling under his breath with a what-did-I-miss kind of expression on his face. I punched Percy.

"Oh, hey, what?" Percy said, waking up with a start. His eyes caught mine, noticed the horror and then darted to the door. "Hi, guys!"

"Well, hello, Percy. Annabeth." Grover said, raising his eye brows at us.

"Hi." I muttered, standing up.

"Annabeth." Percy mumbled, grabbing my hand.

"I need to get back." I told him, smiling and slipping my hand from his. "I'll see you later." I walked out and felt myself being watched and followed. I didn't look back. I walked straight out of the cabin and past the trees and up to the Athena cabin where I stopped and turned around.

Thrilia was standing behind me. "I can't believe it Annabeth."

"Believe what?" I asked, laughing off the scene from back in Percy's cabin.

"Annabeth Chase finally did something wrong. Alert the media."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened. Nothing happened! You think I'm dumb? Just because I swore my life away to be a huntress does not mean that I don't... see things."

"See things?"

"You and Percy.. It's been a year now. You've been living in his house. I knew something would have happened."

"Nothing has happened."

"Something has happened."

"Not what you think happened."

"Sure."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Ah huh.."

"Thrilia!"

"Yes?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, well, that's very simple."

"And?"

"I came to bring my sister."

"Your sister?"

"My sister."

"Since when have you had a sister?"

"She kind of just appeared the other day. Artemis gave me permission to accompany her here."

"How do you know she is your sister?"

"You'll see."

"Where is she?"

"Back in the Zeus cabin."

"Oh, well... wow."

"Yes. Wow."

"Percy and I are in charge, you know, until Chiron gets back."

"Then you'll watch her?"

"I will.. you say that as if you don't trust her."

"I'm not sure if I do."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"How long will you be here?"

"I have to leave tonight."

"Okay... well I need to get dressed.."

"You do that."

I went inside the Athena cabin and ran straight into Malcolm. "Hi, Annabeth! We've you been? I got here and was like, 'there's Annabeth's stuff, but where's Annabeth?'"

"Yeah... I was just... I'm back now."

"Oh, okay." He said, laughing.

"Well.. I'm going to go.. yeah."

"Hey, guys! Chiron and Dionysus are out, so Annabeth and I will be running camp until they get back." Percy was saying as the campers sat at the lunch tables, looking up at us. My eyes were scanning over the crowd, trying desperately to pin point the girl who was Thrilia's sister. She wasn't sitting at the Zeus table. She wasn't there at all.

"After lunch I need all of you guys to head back to your cabins and get everything straightened up. At three Percy and I will be coming around for inspection." I told them, trying to ignore the stares. All day I could feel eyes watching us. It was as if each and every person we ran into's eyes automatically went to our hands, intertwined at our sides. It was weird.

Percy and I sat down at our respective tables and I started chatting with my half brothers and sisters, trying to find Thrillia's sister. "Anyway, Annabeth, I was thinking we should have a meeting of the heads of the cabins. Set out some ground rules, work out some of the stuff that needs to be dealt with this summer."

"That's a great idea, Malcolm." I muttered, glancing over his shoulder yet again.

"Okay, so I'll talk to the others and set it up."

"Great work." I said under my breath, having not really heard his coment in the first place.

That was when it happened. A girl maybe sixteen years old appeared, walking into the pavilion. Her hair was jet black, but straight as silk, falling past the small of her back. She wore a short, black dress, revealing long, tan legs. Her blue eyes were fierce and her expression was mild until she saw Percy. She was walking past the Poseidon table when she stopped at a dead halt. Her eyes grew bright with interest and she stood, watching Percy eat for a moment. Her eyes ran over him, assessing him, seeing the beauty I saw every day, taking it in. I growled under my breath.

"Hi. Who are you?" She asked him, smiling carnivorously.

"I'm Percy Jackson... son of Poseidon. And you are?" He asked, glancing around nervously.

"I'm Nina. Daughter of Zeus." She replied, smirking at him.

"Uh.. hi." Percy muttered, eyes darting to mine.

"Hi." She said before slinking away, eyes gleaming.

"Annabeth.." Anna muttered from my side, tugging on my sleeve.

My head snapped up and I glared at her for a moment before I realized it wasn't her fault. "Yes?"

"Is that Thrilia's sister?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the retreating figure.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Wow." I muttered, standing up. "I'll see you guys back at the cabin."

They all nodded and I walked away, past the trees and into the forest. "Juniper!" I called.

"Yes?" She said, appearing with a smile.

"I hate her."

"Nina?" Her knowing expression led me to believe she had met her before.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Percy."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I could just kill her... the way she looked at him." I was practically shaking.

"Annabeth, calm down. Percy loves you. Nothing is going to change that."

"I don't want her around trying to change that."

"She won't succeed, so don't worry about it."

I sighed. "You're right. Thanks." I said, hugging her shoulders before I hurried along. Sometimes all you need is to talk to a wood nymph. They are extremely level headed.

As I ambled my way back to my cabin Thrilia appeared in front of me. "I see you've seen my sister." Her tone was light, conversational.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't trust her either."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"I've got to go inspect things.." I muttered, turning to my cabin. I went inside to find everything perfect. "Things look great in here.. what happened?" I asked, laughing dispite my mood. Things in the Athena cabin were rarely tidy. There were usually books and papers scattered about constantly.

"We figured you would be on some kind of rampage about that Nina chick and thought it would best if we didn't give you further reason to be pissed." Jo said from her spot, sitting cross legged on her bunk. Her eyes were bright and happy as she glanced up at me from her book.

"Pissed at you guys? Never." I said, walking over to her. I hugged her shoulders and then said, "How was your school year?"

"Okay.." She mumbled, smiling at me. "And you know what? You don't have to worry about her."

"I don't?"

"No. I'm going to have the Ares cabin kick her butt."

"Oh, really? How are you going to swing that?"

"You know I'm dating Mark."

"I know... I try to forget."

"Hey when you forget the his-father-is-the-god-of-war thing.. he's pretty cool."

"Sure, sure.. well now that my cabin is in order I'm going to go check the others. I'll be back." I turned and left, heading for the Poseidon cabin. Percy was standing outside beside Grover. Their backs were to me and they were talking quietly to each other.

"Did you see her face?" Grover was asking Percy.

"I did.. she was so cute." Percy responded, chuckling.

"Yeah.. man.. she is seriously beautiful and so in love with you." Grover laughed. "It's funny."

"So, I'm not appealing?" Percy asked, joking.

"Shut up, Percy." Grover muttered, punching Pery in the arm.

They turned around and spotted me. Percy's eyes went wide. "Hey."

"Let's go get this over with." I said, turning on the spot and walking over to the next cabin.

"Annabeth, wait." Percy begged.

"Why should I?"

"Listen, Annabeth." He said, grabbing my arm.

"We have to do inspection, Percy."

"Annabeth. Hold up. We need to talk."

"I got it, Percy."

We walked into the Aphrodite cabin and I started inspecting. I could feel Percy's troubled expression on me. We moved from cabin to cabin until it was time to walk into the most newly inhabited cabin in the whole camp.

"Annabeth.. before we go in there.. let me just tell you."

"I don't care, Percy. Come on." I pulled the door open and walked into the Zeus cabin. There she was, sitting on her bunk. Her dress wasn't hiding anything the way she was sitting and I rolled my eyes. Thrilia was standing by the window, looking outside.

I looked arourd, in a hurry to get out of there.

"Oh, hey, Percy." Nina said when Percy walked in the room behind me.

"Hi." Percy muttered.

"How old are you, Percy?"

"Seventeen."

"That's only a year older than me."

"Oh, is it?" Percy said, dully.

"It is."

"Cool."

"It is."

"Great."

"I'm out of here." I said, checking the little box on my check list before walking from the cabin.

"Annabeth!" Percy said when we were standing in front of the Poseidon cabin.

"What?" I growled back.

"Listen to me."

"I think I've heard enough."

"You do?"

"I do!"

"When because you haven't listened to a word I've been saying!"

"Earlier. When you were talking to Grover."

"When I was talking to Grover... what? Annabeth we were talking about you!"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled, pulling me inside the cabin. "Annabeth we were talking about how cute you are when you're jealous."

"You were talking about me." I muttered, looking at him.

"We were." He took my face in his hands and smiled at me.

"But..."

"But nothing. Annabeth,I love you." He whispered, kissing me lightly before continuing. "You are my whole world. I don't care that some new girl has come out of the blue. I don't care. I love you. I love the way you get so jealous even though there's nothing to be jealous of. I love the way you are blushing right now. I love the way you don't care that our parents hate each other. I love the way you look when you laugh. I love the way I feel when I'm around you. I love you, Annabeth Chase. Get that through your thick head." He kissed me and I smiled.

"I...love you." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You better," He replied, laughing quietly. "because I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

**I had a lot of fun with that chapter. :):) Tell me if you liked it.. hmm.. I'm not sure about the next chapter so give me ideas.. pretty please. Oh and by the way: I'm going to wait until I get 15 reviews for THIS chapter to update.. so yeah. tell your friends. (btw: fifteen people have this story on story alert so fifteen should be reviewing... but.. you know the drill!) Oh gods, I just saved this and it's 2,287 words.. and I just added like ten! AHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, you know me. I can't spell. You know this. What's the point in pointing this fact out? I'm iritated now... gr. **

The sun was high when I saw it. Percy was out in the field, suited up for sword fighting, and Nina approached him, swinging her sword around like an idiot. I let out a long sigh from across the feild. Percy wouldn't fall for her stuff. He was way too smart for that. At least today she was wearing jeans and what looked to be an old t shirt under her armor.

Amazingly, the one thing that kept repeating through my mind is that somehow this girl that was seemingly nothing but trouble was my responsibility. It kept repeating and growing in my head until I groaned under the pressure.

Percy watched as Nina walked toward him, tightening his grip on Riptide with every step she took. His face was dark, iritItated. He looked almost angry when she stopped in front of him and smiled. "Hi, Percy." She said watching him closely. "Is it my turn?"

"Get in line." He joked.

"Oh come on! It looks so fun."

"Fun?" He scoffed. "It's sword fighting. It's not fun. It's fight or die. It isn't fun."

"Anything would be fun if you're doing it with you." I could just kill that girl. Does she not realize she is making googly eyes at Annabeth Chase's boyfriend?

Percy's face somehow hardened. "Nina."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"You don't?"

"No. I don't."

She got closer to him then, taking one swift step up so she was directly in front of him. "What do you want to do with me if not fight?" Seconds later she was kissing him. Even from the distance I could see Percy trying to pull away. I ran across the yard, pushing past many people and drawing my knife. I pulled her back. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I would say your worst nightmare, but that's a little cliche." I growled at her. "Draw your sword. You wanted a fight. You got one."

Her eyes went wide, asessing me. "Oh. This'll be hard." She pulled her sword and smiled at me. She jabbed the sword my way, but I blocked it. Her sword flew at my face, but my knife kept her sword at bay. I forced her back with my knife and then slashed her arm. "Ahh." She said under her breath at the sound of the tearing flesh. I didn't pause. My knife was flying and she was trying to block me. She fell to the ground, my knife at her throat. "I guess this camp is for real. You fight to the death?"

"No.. we don't." I hissed, releasing her. "Unless you kiss Percy again. Then we'll be fighting to the death."

"What claim do you have on him?" She growled, glaring at me.

"Huh. Percy?" I asked, turning and pulling him over. His eyes were bright with laughter, but his hair was still standing on end from where her hands had attacked him. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him right there in front of practically the whole camp. At some point during my fight with Nina everyone had turned away from their partners and started watching. Now I could feel their eyes on us as I kissed Percy. I didn't care. I kissed him hard, pushing my lips against his and holding him close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. His hands found my hips and he groaned with surprise and pleasure as my lips attacked his.

We had never been public. We held hands in front of the camp. We shared a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips now and then. Never had we done this. In all the many words I have collected in my lifetime I can't think of one that fits what we are doing right now.

When Percy pulled away, panting, she was gone. "Wow." He muttered, laughing at me.

"Wow?" I asked, arms unwinding from his neck.

"Very... I guess we're completely public now." He said, smiling brightly.

"I guess we are." I whispered, pulling his lips down to mine again.

"Way to take care of a problem. I thought you were going to chop her head off."

"I considered it."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought of a better way to do it."

"I like this way better."

"Yes. Much less blood on my hands."

"Always a good thing."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Good."

"Annabeth, Annabeth! You are one seriously scary demigod. I hope you know that." Grover was saying when he plopped down at the Athena table beside me at lunch.

"I was protecting my Percy." I told him, smirking over at Percy who was sitting alone at the sea god's table. I knew he could take care of himself.

"I know Percy apreciates it." He chuckled. "I saw it all from Juniper's tree.. oh and by the way: she said, 'you go girl!'" He laughed again. "You have to love her."

"Yes you do." I said to him, shaking my head. "Oh, and Grover?"

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes drifting past me to the Aphrodite table.

"Thanks for what you said."

"What did I say exactly?"

"You said I was beautiful."

"Oh. Yes. You are." He said, blushing lightly.

"Thanks."

Grover got up and left walking away from the dining pavilion. Percy stood up and followed him. Natuarlly I stood and followed him. Soon enough the three of us were standing side by side on the dock.

"You know how stupid your friend is Grover?" I asked, looking over at him.

"How stupid, Annabeth?" He asked, chuckling at the look that sudently crossed Percy's face.

"He made me jump off that cliff." I told him, nodding to the cliff in the distance.

"Percy! Not all of us are invincable." Grover said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't have let her get hurt." Percy said, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

"Then he trapped me underwater."

"Percy, you know not all people can breath underwater!" Grover scolded, sternly.

"I made an air bubble." Percy added, laughing.

"It still wasn't nice." I muttered, laughing at his tone.

"You know you loved it." He muttered into my hair.

"I did?" I asked, smirking.

"You did." He responded, nodding.

"Oh. I did."

"You too are so... in love. I need to go spend time with my tree. Excuse me." Grover said, turning to leave.

"Aw, but we were having such a good little moment... the three of us!" I said, frowning. "It's never the three of us anymore.."

"It was for so long." Percy commented, smiling. "We were kind of unstoppable back then."

"We still are." Grover said, looking at me. "Did you miss Annabeth kicking that Nina's butt today?"

"No. I was there. It was kind of hysterical." Percy said, chuckling.

"I enjoyed it." I muttered.

"Yes. You did. The whole time you just had this look on your face. It was kind of frightening." Percy said from my side.

"Oh, yes. Grover notified me earlier that I am... what were the words? Oh, yes! 'One seriously scary demigod'.." I said, laughing at them.

"You are." Percy agreed. "That's what I was thinking the first time we faught... beside the thought, 'she is gorgeous.'"

"Shut up, Percy." I said, trying to knock him off the dock.

"No. It's true. He was staring at you his first day." Grover said, nodding.

"And Annabeth.. what are you trying to do?" Percy asked, smirking.

"Push you off the dock." I replied.

"What good would that do?" He asked, jumping off the dock and pulling me with him.

"PERCY!"

**I have had this chapter since sunday... your slowness at revation is why it hasn't happened yet... those of you good people who reviewed before tuesday... i love you.. **

**Okay. Update. You guys didn't give me what I wanted. BUT. Because I love those of you who reviewed I am not going to make you wait any longer for this chapter. :D Blame the others for the wait.. and. We are going to try this again. FIFTEEN. Or we will have a mad writer... who could I kill? (just kidding...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo Readers... It's September 26... I'm just starting this chapter and I am soo sorry! So I'll try to finish it today.. :) BUT! HannahKayJackson (my new pename..) is a happy girl.. why you ask? we made our review number... Cue happy cheers from the crowd! Wooohoo! 16 reviews for this chapter and 50 for the story. That's really great guys! Lovee you! (WILL YOU PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY LADY?) Huh crazy voice in my head... that's a good idea. I'll do that.. :):)**

***oh and you wonderful people who are giving me ideas, you aren't going unnoticed. your ideas are greatly appreciated and eventually I'll pull them out when I think it's right in the story... enjoy***

**Annabeth's POINT OF VIEW (Duh!)**

"Annabeth... what are you doing?" Percy mumbled, chuckling at the look on my face.

"Huh...?" I muttered, glancing up from the design I was working on at his puzzled face.

"What are you working so intensely on? Isn't this your day to be with your boyfriend? Why are you so distracted..?" He asked, pouting.

I looked up at him, laughing. "You are so needy, Percy Jackson." I mumbled, tugging on the tuff of hair that was already sticking up.

"I am." He told me, nodding.

"You are." I commented.

"Entertain me..." He begged.

"I don't know..." I muttered nearly under my breath.

"Please Annabeth.."

"I'm trying to work.."

"But.. Annabeth."

"Percy.." I could feel my resistance disappearing. How long could I keep this up?

"Annabeth." He muttered, pulling me closer to him.

I growled under my breath. "Gr.. stupid needy boy." I kissed him.

"Really.. Annabeth..?" His breath came out in short tuffs and then he chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Such a public display of affection.." He muttered, pushing the hair from my eyes.

"Oh?" I said, glancing around the room. We were sitting in the library (Chiron finally put in a library!) at one of the many tables. People were standing around (mostly the Athena cabin, but still) chuckling under their breath. Yeah..

"Very."

"Then go! I'm trying to work, Percy Jackson!" I said, pushing him out of the chair beside me.

He laughed and stood up, kissing my forehead. "Okay, okay. I'll leave."

Just as he turned to walk away the library door opened. There was a series of loud gasps and then I saw him. He was tall, muscular with perfect blond hair. His eyes were dark green and he wore a black tee shirt and jeans. Mortals sometimes say people look like Greek gods. This is the kind of guy there would say something like that about. He was just that perfect.

The Athena cabin froze in their spots. Several books hit the floor. No one spoke. Every pair of eyes in the room were fixated on him. The girls were staring, enchanted. The guys almost glared at him.

Percy turned around, making a double take to see that tall, blond, and hansom was staring right at me.

**I am going to say this once. I'm sorry. I know it's been forever. Give me a break. Please review... lets try to do fifteen again. I won't raise the bar... but we achieved it last time so please review.. :) Again. I'm so sorry it's been so long.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Like OMG some of you got it right!:)**

"Who's that?" It had been only seconds since the silence broke out, but now the whispers were fierce.

"Has to be Aphrodite.." Someone was mumbling.

"Maybe Apollo." Another challenged.

"Could be undetermined.." A quiet voice quivered.

"He is..." The voice trailed off.

"...absolutely perfect." Another voice finished, exhaling.

I watched him as he walked past my table, eyes on me. He was walking toward the book shelves and once there he grabbed a book, walking in my direction again. Percy was still standing frozen in the doorway.

He sat down at my table right in front of me. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He smiled. "Hi."

I frowned at him, a deep crease forming between my eye brows. "Hi."

"Who're you?" He asked, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I could say the same." I muttered under my breath.

"I asked first." He said playfully.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." I answered, slightly stiffly. "Your turn."

"Jason Miles. Son of Aphrodite." As the words came out of his mouth they were rang around the room.

"Oh." My mouth was dry. My body was tense. My head was beginning to hurt. Mostly I could feel Percy's eyes on me.

"What?" He asked, chuckling.

"Nothing." My mind was wild. If only I could find a way to interpret the thoughts that were soaring through my mind. They flew by at light speed, undecidable.

"Oh?" He responded, raising his eye brow.

"Yes." My words were as mangled as my thoughts.

"You..." He trailed off, smirking inot the distance.

"Me?" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You don't like me?" He asked, eyes sparkling in the light of the reading lamps.

I frowned. "It's not that."

"Then you like me?" He responed, eyes brightening.

"I don't know you!" I almost yelled back.

"Oh? You don't know me?" He asked, almost shocked.

"I only met you about three seconds ago!" I yelled, frowning deeply.

"Huh. Well. I sing. I play guitar. I just found out my younger brother and I are demigods but our parents are different."

"Huh?" I asked, frowning out of confusion.

"I'm a son of Aphrodite. He's a son of Apollo." He explained, chuckling darkly.

"Wow." I muttered, laughing despite myself.

He laughed and stood up. "Well, Annabeth-" He smiled at me, emphasising my name. "It's good to meet you.. now that you know a little about me why don't you decide if you like me or not." With that he walked away.

One thought ran through my head over and over again: _Oh gods.. this isn't good._

"Yo Annabeth!" Grover was yelling as I walked to the dining pavilion, but I didn't turn. I didn't want to turn. My head hurt. I needed to think. I sped up slightly before I realized I wasn't really walking to the dining pavilion, but heading to the beach. Soon enough I found myself sitting in the sand, practically begging the sea god to come slap me to remind me that I was in love with his son.

"Had enough time to think?" There was that voice again. That voice that had for some reason been ringing through my head since he walked away in the library. My head snapped up and I felt my resolve melt.

"Yes." The words fell from my mouth in seconds. I couldn't stop them. I was useless. My mind was fried.

"And?" He mumbled, seating himself in the sand right beside me. In that moment I felt everything go wild. It was like it was raining at Camp Half Blood. My blood ran cold. He was merely inches away from me.

"I..." Then his lips were on mine. I don't know how it happened.

Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy.

It was like my mind was on crack. I jumped up, pushing him away.

"Annabeth!" Grover was running down the beach, eyes wide.

"Grover." I mumbled, growling at my stupidity.

"Annabeth... Percy's looking for you." His voice was quiet. _I won't tell Percy, but I will break this guy's neck._

**You guys deserve it... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOD... evil giggle. I have a evil idea... hehe... **

**For your information... **

**The reason Janson's mom let him kiss Annabeth was cause she told Percy and Annabeth she would make things hard for them... hence the yeah.. well you know... :)**

**I am requesting 18 reviews before next update... make me happy!**

Under no circumstances have I ever thought this would happen. The chances of something like this happening... slipping through my hands and going this far.. I never though I would ever let myself go so far. Percy would never forgive me.. nor should he. My life with Percy is now over.. before it really even started. I didn't leave my cabin until the next morning when I heard a soft knock on my door. I choked back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I was going to have to face the world at some point. I walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see a camper with a problem or something, but when I pulled it open there was Percy, standing in my doorway.. so perfect. My body stiffened. My blood ran cold. My heart broke.

How had I let that happen?

"Percy?" The word was quiet and weak. It fell from my lips in seconds and I couldn't prevent the tears from falling from my eyes.

"Annabeth.. What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He was oblivious. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Percy." I was sobbing into his chest and he just held me tighter, although I felt his muscles tighten around me.

"Annabeth, what is it?" He begged, touching my face lovingly.

"Percy..." My words came out as a sob. "I. Can't."

"Annabeth, love, you can tell me anything." He told me, kissing my forehead. "Anything. It doesn't matter.. we'll make it work."

"You.. don't know." My voice broke on the word know.

"Annabeth." He took my face between my hands and stared me in the eyes. "Tell me what happened. I love you. Please just tell me."

"He.. I... He kissed me, Percy! I'm so sorry.. just... understand. I would never do anything to hurt you, Percy. I hated it, I pushed him away, but it feels wrong and I love you so much Percy.. all I could think was.. PERCY!" I was sure he hadn't been able to understand a word of it. I just buried my head in his chest.

He didn't push me away. He held me tighter.. "Annabeth." His voice was merely a whisper, but it told me his answer. "I love you. It doesn't matter. It's okay. Please.. Don't cry." I couldn't stop, though. I felt awful. My body relaxed into his. He kissed my hair. "Shh.. Annabeth. It's fine."

After a while I calmed down and he took my face in his hands, smiling slightly. "So... I guess I can kiss you now." He kissed me and everything was perfect for a moment. Thank the gods.

"Yes... but we should go check on things down at camp.. we are in charge." I mumbled, feeling the responsibility appear all of the sudden.

He pouted. "I guess we should.. but I really want to kiss you."

I smiled at him. "There's time for that later."

"Everything okay down here?" I asked, appearing in the archery field.

"Everything's great, boss." Malcolm said, smiling at me. "Sleepy, are you?"

"Not really." I grumbled, missing the joke.

"Oh... you seen the other head's?" He asked, ignoring my obliviousness.

"No." I muttered, watching the archers ... arch.

"Well if you see any tell them we're having that meeting we talked about in an hour."

"Okay.. will do."

I was sitting in the library setting up for the meeting when Percy came in laughing with Michael Yew.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, smirking.

"Jake just fell in the lake.. he might be a little late for our little meeting." Percy said, smiling mischievously.

"By fell in the lake you mean..." I probed, laughing at the look on his face.

"He means he pushed him in when Jake said he wanted to make out with Zeus's daughter." Mike clarified with a low chuckle.

"Oh... wow." I mumbled, laughing.

Just then Katie Gardner walked in, smiling around. "Hello."

She sat down at the long table we were all standing around and looked around. "Where's Jake?"

"Well..." Mike said, smiling at Percy.

At that moment the Stoll brothers, Malcolm, and Jake came in. The Stoll brothers and Malcolm came in laughing like idiots and Jake was shaking the water from his hair angrily.

"Thanks Perc! Now, I'm all wet." He yelled in Percy's direction.

"Oh, come on. You know it was out of love!" Percy yelled back.

"Love?" Jake said, raising his eye brows.

"Yes, Jake! I have been dying to tell you! I'm in love with you." Percy joked chuckling loudly.

In a split second everything changed. The quiet, happy, laughing atmosphere was destroyed by the sound of screaming as the door burst open.

"Help!" Lillie Lovette screamed, appearing in the doorway. She was sobbing hysterically. He clothes were wet and her eyes were wide with fear. She's a daughter of Apollo..

"Lillie... what is it?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Its... Jason!" She cried, the sobs shaking her system.

I glanced at Percy. "What happened?"

"He's..." She trailed off, eyes gleaming with tears.

He was dead. The words that she couldn't say ran through my mind.

"Where?" Percy said, frowning deeply.

"The beach." She cried.

Seconds later we were all running to the beach. There was a huge crowd surrounding the shoreline. We pushed through the crowd and what we saw made us all cringe.

Jason was face up in the water, eyes closed, face white.

"Oh my gods."


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! So I left it at a cliffy... so I am going to update even though I only got 8 reviews.. so we'll try again with our goal. 18 reviews! MAKE ME A happy girl and give me that... **

Everything went insane. People were crying.. sobbing even. The heads stood vigil, frowning deeply as they looked down at his body. My eyes flew over all the faces... the ones who were crying.. the one's whose eyes were large and looming... confused.

How could this have happened?

How could a camper be killed?

Why is this possible?

Could it be?

... is Camp Half Blood no longer safe?

"What's going on?" Malcolm grumbled, standing close beside me. I looked at him, in his eyes. He was scared. I looked across the circle of people. Every single person had a look of terror deep in their eyes.

Percy was standing close beside me. His eyes were on me. He was gazing, mortified at me. I could read his eyes. He was scarred of what was happening. He was even more scared of what this must mean. He stepped closer for a moment before speaking in a dull tone. "I'm not sure.. we'll take care of this." He mumbled nearly in my ear. "Take the kids.. leave them in their cabins. Meet back in the library.. we have to figure this out."

"But Percy.. we shouldn't leave them alone. What if something happens to them?" I asked, frowning in their direction.

"We can't talk about this in front of them Annabeth.. that.. wouldn't work. Just leave them. We'll get them but we have to decide what we're going to do.." Percy's concerned look was worrying me, but I nodded and took a step forward, nodding at Katie.

"Come on, guys. Lets go back to our cabins... it's all going to be fine." I told them, hoping they wouldn't notice my voice was shaking.

They turned to follow. My hands shook as I walked beside Katie. We delivered all the demigods and then hurried to the library.

"What could this mean?" A voice was asking as we walked through the door.

"What else could it mean?" Percy asked darkly. "Camp Half Blood isn't safe anymore."

"But how?" Katie asked, eyes weary.

"I don't know." Percy grumbled, eyes wide as he walked to my side. He grabbed my hand and I smiled weakly at him.

"Someone must be here.. someone got in." I mumbled, nodding to myself.

"But how would someone get in?" Malcomb asked, sitting down at the table.

"There must be another passage way... like through the Librith. There must be another clinch in the plan. There must be another way to get inside camp..." I heard myself rambling, but ignored it.

"So what should we do?" Conner grumbled uneasily.

"We need to stay together. We just need to somehow keep the cabins together.. maybe we should sleep in the Big House." Precy suggested.

"Percy's right. It's not a good idea to split up even if it is between cabins. We need to stay together." I agreed, looking around the room.

"So... what about activities?" Katie asked, standing up from her spot at the table.

"I think we should hold our actives in doors... keep everyone together and just do one large group sword fighting or Greek history.." I said.

"Okay. So, it's a plan. Everybody go get the kids from your cabins and bring them to the big house while Annabeth and I set up." Percy told them from my side.

They filed out and Percy turned to me, eyes wide, nervous. "Annabeth." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Percy.. I'm fine." I mumbled, looking at him. His smile was feeble, weak.

"I know.. but..." He trailed off, laughing. "Come on.. I'm just being stupid."

"What's new?" I asked, faking excitement.

"Hey Annabeth.. we have things under control here. You can go back to the cabin and get your stuff if you want." Malcolm told me, helping me roll out a sleeping bag for one of the kids.

"Um.. thanks." I muttered, standing up. I walked out of the Big House and onto the porch where I stood for a moment, looking out at the camp. This is our home.. Camp Half Blood is our home and now it's not safe. How could our lives go on? With a long sigh I shook my head and walked to the Athena cabin without looking back. I opened the door and walked over to my bed to grab my backpack but stopped dead. There, lying on my pillow was a plane white envelope. With a shaky hand I reached out and picked it up.

_Annabeth_

_When I kissed you, I didn't know about you and Percy. I saw you guys a few minutes ago.. out in front of your cabin. I saw you hugging him and then figured out what happened. I wondered why you pushed me away so, but I understand why you did what you did now. I shouldn't have kissed you._

_I'm really sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was come between you and your boyfriend.. I just thought you were really smart and funny.. oh who am I kidding? You're hot. So, I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you can forgive me so we can maybe be friends. That would be great, Annabeth, because you are a really cool person and I'm glad to have met you. Again.. I'm sorry._

_Jason_

I gasped, cringing at the name at the bottom of the paper. With a sigh, I folded the letter and then reached down to grab my backpack. I got it and stuffed some clothes in it before pulling my laptop off the table. I got my books off the bookshelf and stuck them in the bag before grabbing the bag and running from the room. Suddenly I couldn't be alone. Suddenly I felt like every moment I stood there alone in the room I would suffocate.

Just as I opened the door I saw something. Beside my bed was a small piece of paper. I walked back over to it and frowned. It was blank. I stuffed it in my pocket and ran from the room, practically flying to the Big House.

When I reached the porch of the big house I stopped to catch my breath for a moment, setting my bag down on the floor.

"Yo Beth!" I jumped about ten feet in the air and Grover laughed. "Scared?"

"Yes. You do realize someone is dead?" I said, glaring at Grover.

"Wait, what? I was coming to try to find out what was going on. No one's anywhere."

"Jason's dead."

"How?"

"We don't know."

"Someone's in the camp?"

"We are guessing."

"Wow."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything at Camp Half Blood was seriously falling apart. I could see it as I walked around camp... It was heartbreaking. Beside that my mind is reeling about the letter.. my heart is heavy with guilt.

Percy and I were walking through camp yesterday when I felt it. A single drop of rain. I stopped dead and looked up at the sky. I started, mystified. Percy didn't notice that I'd stopped for a moment, but when he did he turned to me, eyes worried.

"What is it Annabeth?" He asked me, following my eyes to the sky.

"Rain." Our tortured eyes turned to the sky, wearily. The sky was grey with rolling, angry clouds. Rain was pouring and as we looked up the rain was steadily gaining straight as it fell down the ground. "Percy..."

"We have to get back. If the sheild is down then monsters might be able to get through. We have to tell them." He grabbed my hand and pulled me angrilly away.

What Percy didn't know is that rain is the least of my worries. What Percy didn't know is that somehow life as I know it is honestly gone. After what happened with Jason.. He got hurt when trying to deliver a letter to me, apologizing to me for what happened. Percy doesn't know this of course. I haven't even told him about the letter.. nor the lood on the floor beside my bed. Percy doesn't know about the dream I had, the dream that made me wake up shaking. Percy doesn't know.

"Annabeth, Percy, what's wrong?" Grover asked when we appeared on the pourch of the Big House.

"Dude! Are you blind? It's raining." Percy yelled, almost growled even.

"Yes... raining. Rain happens Percy." Grover said, rolling his eyes. "Have you not noticed that, Percy?"

"Grover." He growled back at Grover. "Not in Camp Half Blood."

Grover's eyes grew wider and he looked out across the camp. "Oh my gods." He gaped at the falling rain in horror.

"Councilors! I need the councilors!" Percy was yelling, but I wasn't listening. I was tired.. At night I would sleep, but not well. I couldn't stay asleep for long and the dreams that parreled me provided nothing close to a good night's sleep. The rushing going around me was a blurr.

All the conselor's came rushing out, and it came as a quick realization that it was raining.

"Is it raining?" Malcolm asked me, touching my elbow.

I snapped out of my gaze and looked at him. "Yes." Was my brilliant response.

"How is that posible?" Katie asked, appearing from the doorway, eyes wide.

"The sheild must be down." Mike said, glancing around.

"Could that mean-?" Jake started to ask, but Percy cut him off.

"Yes. The monsters could be coming on our grounds as we speak." Percy turned away from us for a moment and leaned against the porch railing. He sighed, before turning back around, eyes fierce. "Everyone needs to stay in the Big House. Lets not tell the kids, but we all need to stick together. We need to have guards constantly."

"Precy." My word was nearly silent, but he heard it. He turned to look at me, his face broken. I shook my head, unabel to form a response.

"Okay guys. I'll take the first watch with Conner, Travis, and Jacob. The rest of you need to go inside and take a count, make sure we have everyone.." The rest of them left, but I stood there, looking at Percy. He looked back at me. Our eyes were blank. "Annabeth.. go inside."

"Percy.." My voice broke.

"What is it Annabeth?" He asked, his eyes tense.

"What's happening?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know." His voice was deep, broken, sad, and he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you." I whispered into his chest.

He stepped back, kissed my forehead, then said, "Go inside, please, Annabeth."

I turned and walked into the house, staring down at the kids with a frown. Some of them seemed so innocent as if they have no idea what is going on and then there were those who stood vigil, concerned looks on their faces.

The other councilors were counting so I sat down in a chair with my phone in my hands. I knew we weren't supposed to use them.. although under the circumstances I think the monsters are already upon us so what could it hurt? If I could get a hold of Chiron, maybe he could tell us what's going on.. I fingered the phone, dialing the number cautiously before pressing the red button in irritation. How could I risk attracting more monsters for the guys to deal with? On the other hand, how could I prevent the camp from getting vital information that we need to keep everyone safe?

I dialed the number, letting the phone ring and slipping into a quiet room where I sat down on the edge of a couch with a frown.

"Hello?" Chiron asked on the third ring.

"Chiron!" I said with thankfulness.

"Annabeth? What's going on?" He asked, sensing my concern.

"I was hoping you could tell me that.." I started, my frown deepening. "It's raining, Chiron. It's raining in Camp Half Blood. A new guy showed up and then we found him dead the next day. I don't know what's happening, Chiron."

"You said... it's raining?" He asked me.

"Yes. It's raining."

"That means our shield has broken.. somehow. That also means that monsters, like the rain, could find their ways in."

"We figured. We have everyone sleeping in the Big House.. we thought we should stay together. So, Percy and a few others are keeping gaurd. I just thought maybe you could tell us what's happening."

"I wish I could Annabeth. I wish I knew myself. There are dark powers at work here, but we have yet to discover what those are. You guys just need to keep together and in the case of a fight, you know what to do. You have been trained well, but the main objective is to keep these kids safe, all right? So if you think it's time to run, do so, but with digression."

"But Chiron, where could we run to?"

"Somewhere safe... you will know when and where if -when- the time is right."

"Thanks Chiron."

"You will do well, Annabeth."

The line went dead. I choked out a lonely sob.

"Annabeth?" The door opened and Malcolm came in, frowning at me. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"We have things taken care of.. the littler kids have even fallen asleep."

"Not that, Malcolm." With a sigh, I handed him the letter which had been folded in my pocket for two days. I watched as his eyes grew large as they flew across the page. When his eyes reached the end of the page he folded the letter into a small square and handed it to me. "I found it on my bed..the day we found him.. and that's not all." He raised an eye brow and I sighed. "There was blood on the floor."

"There was blood.. on the floor... in our cabin?"

"Yes.. right by my bed."

"That's...wow."

"Yes...I'm fine, I'll just go on inside." I said, wiping my eyes and hurrying into the room where the rest of the councilors were. He was right. The little kids were all sleep. They were lying on their sleeping bags, heads lolling about. The bigger kids were sitting either on the couches or cross legged on the ground. Their eyes were concerned, irritated. Everyone was tense.

"Annabeth, hey, come over here." Katie called me from across the room where she was sitting with a book in her lap.

I composed my face and walked over to her. "What's up?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"Look at what I found." She handed me the book and I stared down at the pages. "The last time the shield was broken it messed everything up. It was thirty years ago and the monsters came in droves. Kids died, battles were fought on camp grounds. Most of the camp had to be restored. When it happened last time the old Chiron and Dino man were both here but even though they were both on grounds when it happened the camp nearly was destroyed."

"How did they over power it?"

"They couldn't. They fought off the monsters but then they had to kill something else.. but it doesn't say what. It was evil though. That's all it says. The campers faught off this monster, but what happened as the end result was catastrophic. Campers died... many campers."

"Where there any clues as to what it was?"

"Just evil.. something so evil that altered the half blood race."

"Altered the race?"

"That's what it says."

"Lets go tell the guys outside." I mumbled, standing up. She followed after me and we hurried out onto the front porch. "Percy!"

"Annabeth?" He turned around, frowning at me. "What is it?"

"We found something."

"What?"

"In this book it is talking about something that happened thirty years ago. The shield broke and monsters came in droves, but when they killed off all the monsters there was something left. There was a monster that was nothing but evil and it altered the half blood race completely." Katie told them, eyes shifting from each of their faces.

"What?" Travis said, frowning at us.

"We don't know." I told him, eyes drifting to the moon. It was full, round, and perfect.

"Okay, we'll be watching, so don't worry, guys." Jake told us, smiling.

"Yeah, you two go on to bed." Percy said, reaching out to me. "One second, Annabeth." He took my hand and looked in my eyes. "Are you okay, Annabeth?"

I nodded, but my smile was weak. He squeazed my hand and nodded toward the house. So I went in. I walked into the Big House, looking around. "Okay guys! Let's get ready for bed."

**I am so sorry guys. I love you people so much, so don't be too mad. I haven't been updating only because I am in high school and so therefore I don't have much time between homework and ... well homework. So I'm sorry. Extremely sorry so don't be mad, bcecause HannahKayJackson loves you. I don't know how to profess how much I love you guys for holding on.. Just so you know, I haven't updated ANY of my stories in forever.. so yeah.. I sorry. I love you. **

**Lets see... 20 reviews? yes. lets go with that. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh Em Gee. I love reviews... don't you? Okk so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like my little twist, but if you don't just don't be cold. And anyway, I didn't get my alotment of reviews for the last chapter... so i am sad. I'll request 20 again.. make your writer happy. Remember: I could kill your favorite character... *evil laughter***

"Percy, what's wrong with you?" I whispered as we walked out the doors of the Big House.

"Everything's wrong. I don't know what's going on, but it's not good. I don't know how to handle this."

"You don't? Well, Percy, we can figure this out. Don't do this, don't hide me in the Big House. We both know the only way to keep them safe is to fight. Our best fighters need to be out there, not hiding in the back round."

"I hate this, Annabeth! I don't know what to do, Wise Girl. I don't know what we're doing. I don't know what's going on. I just need you to be safe."

"Percy, I know you're scared, but I am too. You can't do this. I'm not going to hide anymore. I can fight this war too, Percy. We both know I've fought. You know I can do this, Percy, and I can't watch you fight this battle alone."

"But... Annabeth..."

"No, Percy. Don't say but." I whispered, stepping closer to him. "Don't say no, don't protest. How safe will we be if we are both worried about the other. We will be safer and we will fight better together." I told him cupping his face with my hands. "Don't separate us..we should be together." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, Annabeth." He whispered, slipping his face into the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Percy." I told him, pulling his face back to mine. I pressed my lips against his again, smiling into his lips. I slipped my into his hair, gripping it down to the roots and pulling him closer. "You've got to go..." I muttered, frowning quietly.

"I wish I didn't.." He grumbled back. "I'll be back in five minutes.. I promise."

"Ahhhh!" The shriek that flew through my mouth was amazingly loud. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, Percy!"

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" His voice asked as he smiled sweetly.

"Annabeth? What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy said, rounding the corner. His eyes went angrily wide. "Jason?"

"Hi Percy." Jason said, smiling at me. His face was ghostly pale and his eyes eyes were black, but some how still warm"Where is everyone? And what's wrong?"

"Jason. You're dead." The words fell from my lips as I took two steps close to Percy.

"No, I'm not! I'm fine, see?" He stepped closer to me, but I growled, slipping closer to Percy.

"No! You're dead." I said again.

"How can I be dead? I'm standing right here." He disagreed.

Percy's arm curled around me and he pushed me back. "Go." He growled in my ear.

"No, Percy." I growled back. "I'm not leaving."

"Annabeth."

"No."

"Um...guys could you tell me what's going on?" Jason interjected, a deep frown on his face.

"How are you alive?" Percy asked, slipping his body between Jason's and mine.

"I don't know..." He closed his eyes and then they snapped back open. His eyes were bright red, vivid, evil.

"What the Hades?" I almost yelled.

"Annabeth. Go inside. Now." Percy growled at me.

"I'm not leaving you, Percy!"

"Annabeth, please listen to me."

"No, Percy."

"Come on, guys. What's wrong? It's just me." Jason said, frowning.

"Is it?" Percy's eyes were glowing, green with anger.

"Yes."

"Then who was it that I berried yesterday?"

"Oh, that was me..."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure myself."

"How can this be?" Katie's voice whispered, appearing from the inside of the Big House.

"Katie.." I mumbled, trailing off.

"Annabeth, you see it, too..don't you?" Her voice trembled.

I looked at him. My stomach turned to stone. He was so pale. Too pale and his eyes were black, staring at us with hate. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Percy growled, eyes darting from person to person.

"He's a vampire." Katie mumbled, stumbling back into the Big House.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEHEHEHE:) I am so evil... I hate myself... and yet! I've got problems. I love this chapter and I must post it although I haven't gotten enough reviews... **

**Review (YOU BETTER)or die.**

I stood in silence. My heart was cold. I stared at the waves crashing against the shore and felt a tear slip from my eye.

"Annabeth." Percy muttered from behind me.

I didn't turn.

"Annabeth, look at me." He begged. "You shouldn't be got here all alone." Then he was in front of me. He took my face in his hands, but I stared at the sand beneath me, refusing to look at him. "Annabeth.."

That's when I noticed it. That's not Percy's voice. My head snapped up in seconds. I started at him. "Jason?"

He smiled at me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" My voice caught in my throat.

His hand ran up the side of my face and into my hair. "What can I say Annabeth? I want you."

I tried to slip away, but he was too strong. "Get away from me."

"Why should I? I'm stronger then you..I get what I want."

"Jason, I though you were a good guy.." I muttered, trailing off. "In the letter..."

"I am... but..." He kissed down my neck and I growled, trying to pull away. "Oh, Annabeth...just give up." He mumbled, hands grabbing the fabric of my shirt and nearly ripping it off. Then his teeth sunk into my shoulder. I screamed in agony. "Shh..." He mumbled, kissing me. I shrieked at the taste of my own blood. He silenced me by pushing me down further into the sand and sticking his tongue in my mouth. I pushed him, but he didn't budge. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. His hands went up my shirt and I felt him pull it off. I growled, but then he bit my neck and I let got a sob.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed, but I couldn't move. I heard feet running across the beach and suddenly Jason was gone. I was sobbing and I could feel the blood rushing from my wounds. Percy picked me up and ran up the beach. A minute later we were in the Big House. Gasps came from every direction. I couldn't stop crying. Percy let me down on the couch and then people surrounded me. They tended to my wounds, putting patches over then and treating them, but nothing could stop me from crying. Then everyone was gone. Percy sat down beside me and took my hand. "Annabeth.." He whispered, frowning at me. "Are you okay?"

I laughed out loud. "Fantastic."

"I know, I know.. stupid question." He muttered, leaning closer to me. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth.. this is all my fault."

"No.. I left." I mumbled, sitting up. He handed me a clean shirt and I slipped it over my head.

"I should've come with you." He mumbled leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm just glad you came when you did..he wasn't going to stop."

He cringed. "Even the thought of someone..."

I took his face in my hands and pulled him closer to me. "But he didn't.. he didn't and now we're together."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Percy no. You'll get hurt. It doesn't matter."

"He was going to rape you, Annabeth. It does matter."

"But Percy I can't let you do this. He'll hurt you and I can't see that. I just can't."

"Annabeth, I can't just let this go."

"Yes, Percy. I don't want you to die for me. I couldn't live with myself. I love you. I can't see you hurt."

"Annabeth, you're hurt. I can't see that either."

"Would it make things better if you were hurt too?"

"He could've killed you tonight."

"He could kill you tomorrow."

He sighed. "I'm too tired for this..can I stay here?"

I laughed. "You have to ask?"

"I guess not." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. He held me and I choked back a sob.

"Thanks for coming for me, Percy."

"Thanks for staying alive."

"I love you."

"Do I have to say it?"

I laughed, pressing my face to his chest and slowly falling asleep. I should've known I would be haunted form the nights events. I dreamed it was still happening and Percy woke me up, eyes stunned. "Are you alright?"

I stared at him and then baried my head in his chest. "Oh my god..." He kissed my head.

"I love you, Wise Girl..I am so sorry this happened."


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GOD... I am evil... and I can't resist posting this...:)**

"Hello half bloods." Jason said, appearing from behind a pillar. I shuddered as Percy side stepped in front of me. "What is it?"

"I can't believe you would come here." Percy growled at him. "Just leave or I will kill you."

"Why're you being like that Percy?" Jason asked, frowning.

"You ask why?" Percy asked, eyes bugging out as he stepped up to Jason. "You hurt my Annabeth. That's why."

Jason frowned, confused. "What?"

"You hurt her." Percy growled back.

"I would never hurt Annabeth."

"Obviously you did."

"No I didn't, Percy."

"I saw you. Besides, who else at Camp Half Blood would be able to literally bite her neck and leave her bleeding?"

"I swear I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt her, Percy."

"Then what do you think happened? I saw you, Jason. You did this."

"I didn't Percy."

Percy walked up to him, glaring. "Jason. Leave."

"I did nothing wrong."

Percy's arm shot up and hit Jason in the face. "Percy!" I screamed as I saw his hand break.. "Oh my gods, Percy." I started crying, pulling him backwards. "Come on, Percy, lets just go." I begged, holding his hand close to mine. He pulled away, grabbing Jason by the arm. "Percy, please. Stop this." I begged, screaming. He nearly hit Jason again but he recoiled, disappearing. I sighed, thankfully. "Oh Percy." I grumbled, pulling him to me. I took his hand, frowning. "You broke your hand.."

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled as I pulled him up the beach.

I frowned at him. "You really need to work on your temper, Percy."

"That wasn't a temper problem... anyone would be mad because of what he did." He chuckled darkly. "And he was playing innocent. He's such a liar."

"I think it's a temper problem. You didn't have to go and attack a vampire." I mumbled, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

He chuckled darkly. "Yes..that wasn't my smartest move."

"Yes.. it wasn't." I muttered, helping him in the Big House. The rest of them helped wrap Percy's hand and I waited patiently as they worked. I started at him, watching carefully but then the people drifted away and I sat down beside where Percy was sitting propped up.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Annabeth." He muttered, taking my hand in his unbroken one.

"You should be.." I grumbled, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Does your hand hurt much?"

"Just when I think about how it happened." He muttered, laughing bitterly.

"Should I distract you?" I asked quietly, a smirk spreading across my face.

He laughed quietly. "That would be nice." He mumbled back.

"Alright..I can handle that." I mumbled, standing up. I looked around the deserted room where they had left us. I took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. I sat him down and smiled. I pulled his shirt over his hand and he growled. I pushed him down and he started laughing. I leaned down and kissed him lightly and he groaned. "Shh Percy." He smiled at me. I curled up on his chest and smiled. "It's night time, love." I mumbled against his skin.

"I thought you were going to distract me.."

I glanced up at him. "I'm going to." I told him, touching his face lightly. Then I let my hand trail over his chest and upper stomach. He groaned. "Want me to stop?" He shook his head vigorously and I let my hand trail back up his side. "I love Percy." He didn't respond. I smiled, pulling his lips to mine. "Kiss me.." He kissed me and I let my hand weave in his hair. "Thanks.." His hand cupped my face and I beamed at him. "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

He nodded quietly. "I suppose.. I love you."

"I love you." I muttered, taking his hand. I let my head fall to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Night.."

"Sleep well love." His voice was gentle, peaceful despite the nights events.

* * *

"Percy! Annabeth!" Someone was screaming. We jerked out of bed to see Malcolm and Katie standing in the doorway.

"Wow...shirtless." Katie commented, chuckling.

"What's going on?" I asked, grabbing Percy's sit from the ground and throwing it at him.

"I'm not sure...what is going on?" Katie asked laughing.

"Nothing much.." Percy muttered.

"You know what Percy?" Katie asked, laughing. "You look good without a shirt."

That was it. We all started laughing. I looked seriously at Katie. "He really does...although..." I mumbled quietly, staring at him.

"Was that a rather inappropriate sentiment?" Malcolm asked, laughing.

"No." I said sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

**Percabeth! (hey yo! This is a cool fun idea and I'm starting this don't be cruel I'm exited, don't kill my buzz. This chapter is a blowout Percabeth chapter. Uninterrupted..i hope)**

**PS: I kinda don't know much about this stuff, someone commanded that I say their names too much and maybe I do... It's just that I spend a lot of time on the phone with my best friend and her boyfriend and constantly they are all, "Emily," "Jordan"...so anyone who's irritated by it: sorry:)**

"It won't stop raining." I complained, frowning deeply.

Percy's arms slipped around me as I stared out the window of the room we're occupying together. We stood like that in silence for a moment before he sighed. "I know. The weather's getting bad again. That isn't a good sign."

I groaned, turning around and hugging him. "I hate this.."

"Me too." He whispered against my hair. "This has gotten out of hand."

I sighed, looking up at him. "It has." I took his injured hand and held it up.

"Yes.. I am an idiot." He told me, laughing darkly. "I am stupid.."

"Yes you..hitting a vampire." I chuckled, frowning.

"Not my smartest moment, I have mentioned many times."

"I know, but Seaweed Brain I just love to talk about it."

"Why, love?"

"Well, Percy, it is extremely fun."

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"It is."

"Is it as fun as this?" He kissed me and I groaned.

"No...not at all."

He smiled at me and took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"Why?" I asked him frowning.

"I don't know exactly, but I hate our last summer here to be like this."

"It's Camp Half Blood, Percy. What'd you expect?"

"I don't know, but don't these monsters ever take a break?"

"I don't think they ever get tired.."

"I kind of pictured this summer just me and you.."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure..more little moments like this."

"We should really take advantage of it, then, don't you think, Percy?"

He smiled at me, nodding slowly. "I really think so."

"What do you want to do, Percy?" I mumbled to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Come on, Wise Girl... just kiss me." He begged, laughing at me.

"I'm not so sure, Seaweed Brain." I muttered, chuckling to myself.

"Why not?" He growled getting irritated.

"I'm just not.."

He cupped his hands around my face and I found myself breathing hard. All of the sudden not kissing him got a whole lot harder. "You are mean to me, Annabeth. This isn't funny.." I sighed into him, hiding my face in the crook of his neck, but he sighed. "Oh, Annabeth."

Then we were sitting on the ground. He was staring into my eyes and I was staring right back. We were close together, snuggled into each other. He kissed my hair and I smiled.

"Percy...your kind of perfect." I muttered.

He laughed. "Am I?"

"You are..perfect." I whispered, reaching up and brushing his dark hair out of his face.

"I'd be dead if it weren't for you..." He mumbled quietly, hand quickly darting to his back and touching that one point...his weak spot.

"Do you trust me, Percy?" I asked him, tenderly tugging on the edge of his shirt.

"Yes.. You can't tell anything, though, Annabeth." He told me, but I pulled his shirt over his head. Silently he turned around a bit and I let my hands trail down his back, watching his face in a low mirror. I saw him wince and stopped my hand.

"Right there, isn't it?" I whispered to him. He nodded. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No.. It's just knowing that that one place could kill me..."

I frowned. "Not with me.."

"I know." He turned around and kissed my forehead. "Don't think it means anything..it's just my body's reaction. My mind can't control it."

I nodded at him, smiling. "You think I could kiss you know?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He whispered and laughed. He kissed me for a moment then pulled away and looked at me, seriously.

"Yes?" I asked him, biting my lip. That was a funny Percy expression: serious.

He took my face between his hands and stared into my eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Annabeth, I want to ask you something." I nodded at him. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try because I think it's time. When we aren't in so much danger, when the gods aren't fighting and the monsters aren't swarming, when we get a little older...would you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Amegos y amegas! I have a serious topic to discuss today... HannahKay is frustrated. I will admit it, I am spoiled. My last PJO story had 33 chapters and collectively received 523 reviews. I had this amazing strange moment about midway through the story when I went to check my email the day after I published a chapter and had 16 PLUS emails in my inbox, all from . I was so happy. Beyond happy. I have fallen in love with reviews... in quantity. Now, as I see it this story has 47 favorites and 49 story alerts. Now I understand that sometimes people favorite things and then decide they don't want to read it and just start ignoring the story, but really! I've only had about 4 readers who have reviewed for each (or even ALMOST) each chapter... and BTW i love you with all my heart whoever you are... a few names I just noticed: AnnabethIsTheBest, Demigod kid, xx Annabella Princess xx. Anyway, we've got to do better than this people.. .your writer is feeling neglected. You guys realize that I could easily kill off all these characters...*cue evil laughter* NOT KIDDING AT ALL. I AM VERY EVIL... :P**

**PS: Was last chapter really a cliffhanger? Would she really say no? :) **

I sat there unable to move for a moment. I was frozen on the spot. His hands left me and he reached into his pocket. Seconds later he took a little white box from his pocket and I whimpered as he opened it. It was a white gold bank with a pink pearl fixed in the band. The band seemingly sparkled and shimmered in the low light. Simple...but beautiful.

"My mom gave this to me at the beginning of the summer..dad gave it to her right before Zeus made him leave. She told me she wanted you to have it." He took my hand in his and a shiver ran down my spine. "Marry me, Annabeth."

I nodded silently, my voice still missing. He slipped the ring on my finger and I bit my lip, staring at it. "I...ah, Percy." I mumbled, pulling him closer to me.

"Last time you were working on Olympus... I came with you.. I told you I wanted to talk to my dad." He told me, a smile tugging at his lips. "I talked to your mom, too."

I snickered. "You liar!"

"I couldn't let you know the truth..it would've ruined the surprise."

"You say surprise like you planned this."

"Not really planned, but I knew I wanted it to be sudden.. I've had the ring in my pocket since we got to camp."

"I love you."

"Thanks." He muttered, standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"So soon?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes.. We need to go back and check on the babies." He joked. I took his hand and he helped me up. "You're beautiful, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I muttered as we hurried down the hallway.

"Look! It's Annabeth and Percy! Annie Beth, come here!" Little Lilly Jones called to me. She is only 8. She's a daughter of Dementer. She was sitting on a couch in a room right off the living room, a book in her lap. I walked over to her and she smiled at me. "Hey!"

"Hey, Lilly." I said, sitting down beside her on the couch.

She smiled weakly. "What's wrong with everyone, Annabeth? Why is everyone so scarred?" Her sweet little frown broke my heart. I looked up at Percy, standing a few feet away. He frowned back at me.

"Lilly..some things are happening. Things you wouldn't understand." I told her, taking her hand in mine. I chuckled darkly. "I don't even really understand."

"Annabeth..that's a pretty ring." She told me, fingering the ring Percy had just given me. "Where'd you get it?" My eyes cut to Percy and I smiled.

"Yes, Annabeth. Where did you get that ring?" Conner Stroll asked, appearing around a corner.

I stood up, standing beside Percy. "Percy asked me to marry him.."

"Yay!" Lilly said, smiling happily. She stood up and clapped her hands. I hugged her.

"Yes. Yay." I told her, smiling. "See you later, Lilly." I took Percy's hand and we walked into the living room. Katie, Jake, and Malcolm were sitting at the table, pouring over a bunch of papers. With a start I noticed that Katie and Jake were holding hands under the table. I sat down beside Katie and glanced at the papers. "What's this?"

"We found some records of when it happened before." She told me, frowning.

I frowned, deeply. "What did you find?"

"It was the vampires. It started with one slipping through the shield then it turned campers.. soon enough there were few mortal demigods. With their godly powers enhanced they were nearly impossible to defeat. There creators thought they could control these demigod vamps to do their bidding, but the demigods were smart. They understood what had happened..in the end they killed themselves." She sighed. "It's starting, Annabeth." I cringed, reaching for the papers. "Oh my gods!" Katie cried, seeing the ring. Her eyes went wide and I could see the Aphrodite part of her coming out. "Percy and Annabeth are getting married!"

"Yes." Percy said, smiling despite the tense atmosphere.

**ah it was short, but as I said I am iritated with you guys so make me happy and maybe I'll make a long chapter... MAKE ME HAPPY! (or there will be saddness and pain and suffering and death...lots of death! and fire...mucho fire!)**

**PS: HannahKay is reading the Lost Hero.. Soon I will be writing for the Lost Hero.. (and if you haven't read it yet you need to because it's really a really really really good book.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A thousand I'm sorrys...:( high school sucks. So... I feel this story slipping through my fingers, falling to its end. I thought it might be longer than my other PJO stories, but now I'm feeling it near its end.. I failed you:(**

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy said from a few feet away.

"Yes, Percy?" I asked, not turning from my book.

"This is awful." He muttered quietly.

"Yes. It is." My face was mournful.

"The young ones won't know what to do." His voice was low.

"Do you?" I finally turned to him, slipping my finger in the book to hold my place.

His face was dark, shadowed. "I hope I'm wrong."

"Percy. What are you thinking?" I asked, slipping beside him.

"I am thinking we have to get rid of this one before it turns someone else. We can't let what happened last time happen to them." He mumbled, looking around the room with a deep frown on his face. The older kids had heard what was happening and knew what it meant. Most of them were slumped over the furniture, thinking nothing could be done. _They were going to die. _Their eyes glowed with the painful message. The younger ones didn't understand what was going on, they huddled around the older campers. They seemed clueless, afraid because they didn't know why everyone was scarred to death-yes, that was the word. DEATH.

"How can we prevent it?" It was a foolish question, I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"We have to burn him..somehow. We have to burn him alive."

"How?" My voice quivered.

"I have no idea... but I don't want you to be there." He told me, so low it was nearly under his breath.

"Percy, we have talked about this. We can't be apart." I took his hand, weaving my fingers through his. "This is when we're strongest. When we're together."

"Annabeth I can't have you there. I'm sorry, but when I kill him I can't have you standing beside me. I love you, Annabeth and anything could happen. I would die if anything happened to you. I can't take the risk."

"But, Percy." I pleaded, feeling a single tear well up in my eyes. "I love you, too, and how can I wait behind? Wondering if you're even alive! Percy, I'd loose my mind with worry."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm not asking." He stood up, walking a few feet before turning back to me. "You stay here with Katie and the others. Stay here and take care of the little kids. Don't let them worry."

I stood up, practically running to him. I threw my arms around his neck. "So, now? You are going to try to kill a vampire, right now?" I felt like sobbing.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes."

I hid my face in the crook of his neck for a moment and then attacked his lips with mine, hands on his face. "I love you, Percy."

He looked at me, lovingly and twisted the ring on my finger. "I love you, Annabeth." Then he kissed my forehead and walked away.

"They going?" Katie asked just as Jake, the Strolls, and a small essembly of boys walked out the door behind Percy.

"Yes." My voice was barely audible.

"They'll be fine, Annabeth. I promise you." She told me, smiling lovingly, but I could see the worry behind her bright eyes.

"Yes. They'll be fine." I said, slipping down onto the couch were Percy had been sitting.

Lilly ran up with a few other little girls and sat down on the couch beside me, curling her legs under her body and beaming at me. She smiled and gestured with her finger for me to come closer. I leaned down to her and she whispered in my ear, "Annabeth, show them your pretty ring." I laughed at her simple request.. in the light of the events presently happening her action was sweet, but it didn't fit the mood of the room as she pulled my hand out from under my leg and flipped it over for her friends to see. They ooed and ahhed in a funny exited way.

"So, Ms. Annabeth, you're getting married?" Lilly's friend, Anna, asked, brown eyes bright. She had red hair and freckles across her nose.

I laughed shakily under my breath. "Yes." It was simpler to say that then explain to the eight year olds that I might not be getting married because my future husband has gone to go hunt down a vampire and might not come out alive.

"Can we be your bridesmaids?" Isabell asked, green eyes wide with innocence. She had dark brown hair, cut to fall in short ringlets around her face.

"You can be my flower girls, okay? You'll get to wear pretty dresses and throw flower petals at people." I told them, nodding excitedly.

They all laughed happily and ran away with huge grins on their faces. "That's nice Annabeth." Katie said, plopping down on the couch beside me, throwing her legs over the side and letting them dangle there. "They'll love that."

I choked back a quiet sob. "If I get married." My voice shook with sadness as I said it.

"I told you everything will be okay, Annabeth. Believe me. My mom won't let anything get in the way of you and Percy now that you're so close. You know that you two are her favorite couple... ever." She nodded, laughing.

"I guess you are right." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, confused.

"Lets go make cookies. We'll have everyone help." She looked confused, but I nodded eagerly. "It'll keep their minds off it."

* * *

"Ah! What's that smell?" Jake yelled, banging the door against the wall. My heart stopped. Everyone who was standing in the kitchen ran to the entryway. Katie's body slammed into Jake's, throwing her arms around his neck. "Seriously. What's the smell? Gods, is that cookies? Yum!"

The others walked in, looking tired, less exited. I frowned deeply. "Where is Percy?"

**hm... I think I am going to stop here. Yep. Right here. HEHE. So. What'd you think? Review... I am guessing maybe 2 more chapters and an epilogue. Yep.. that's what I'm thinking... i love you? I'll tell you whether I do if you review:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So. If you didn't review last chapter, let me remind you to back up, press the back button, then review and make your hannahkay happy. REVIEW(for both chapters...and any chapters you have missed...). Because, just ask my best friend, I am a very needy person. I need the love. PLEASE.**

**EVILLLL=ME...HEHEHE **

"Percy?" I whimpered, glaring at them. "Where is Percy?" My eyes welled up with angry tears. "Percy!" I yelled into the dark night. No one said anything. There was no sound, only the gentle lapping of water against the shoreline. I started sobbing and ran outside into the night.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled after me.

Someone grabbed my waist and I yelled out. "Annabeth... running about outside at night isn't a smart idea, sweetheart." Percy whispered into my ear. I turned around and threw my arms around him.

"Gods, Percy. You gave me a heart attack." I said angrilly, pushing him slightly.

"Did I?" He asked me, laughing huskily. "I'm sorry I scarred you, love." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you.." I told him, kissing him.

"I got him." He said, beaming at me. "He's gone."

"So it's over?" I asked, eyes burning with joy.

"It's over." He agreed, taking my hand and leading me back to the big house. "What's that smell?"

"While you were gone we made cookies."

"Who suggested that?"

"It was my idea.. after I promised a bunch of eight year olds that they could be my flower girls..."

He raised an eye brow at me, confused. "You're already planning? Someone's ready to get married."

"They asked and they were so exited.. How could I say no?" I laughed at the look on his face.

"So you aren't ready to get married?" His voice was quiet, a little hurt.

I stopped him in his progress toward the big house and looked into his sea green eyes. "Yes. I am ready to get married."

"Yay!" He said, giggling. He started jumping up and down, clapping his hands, but I took his hands in mine, placing them on my waist. "Hm... so. Now that things are normal again.." He reached down and cupped my face in his hands. I smiled as a summer breeze made my hair blow about my face. "Ahh, the beauty of a summer night." He kissed me and I let my arms wrap around his neck. My fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck and he chuckled. "I want a cookie."

"You are so easily distracted. Just kiss me, Percy.. I'll make you more cookies if they eat them all."

"Promise?"

"I swear." I whispered, leaning my body into his. He laughed, lowering our bodies to the grass and we layed back against the soft grass. His hands playfully played with the back of my shirt, tugging at it and touching the skin at the small of my back. I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Percy." I whispered his name into the night but it seemed to echo through the dark sky. He pulled away and then rolled over onto his back, gazing up at the stars.

"Zoe is watching us." He mumbled, chuckling darkly.

"Yes." I agreed, taking his hand and laying my head against his chest.

"Percy! Annabeth! Chiron and Dino are back!" Someone yelled from the house.

I growled under my breath and stood up, running to the house. Sure enough, Chiron was sitting in his wheel chair beside a tray of cookies, munching on a chocolate chip and Dino was complaining that we didn't make any grape flavored cookies. "Hey." I said, beaming at Chiron.

"Hey, my heros. I see you have controled the problem." He responded, nodding at Percy.

"Yes we have." I told him happily.

"And guess what else you missed!" Katie said, running up and grabbing my hand, showing it to them.

Dino smiled, laughing loudly. "Great! Perry and Anna Bell are getting married. Yay." He said, dully. "But you could've made me grape cookies."

"We might have if we would've known you were coming." I said, laughing humorlessly. He left the room, pouting and Chiron clapped his hands.

"So! We're having a demigod wedding?" His voice was light.

**God... that was short. I just wanted to give you another chapter after the long wait and the cliffhangerness of the previous chapter... But I swear if you guys don't review after two back to back chapters I... (remember the death by fire? I could still pull that one out). Oh and it would be great if you would review for BOTH chapters, not just the one... THANKS:) In loving farewell (if you reviewed, if you did not I hate you!)**


End file.
